User talk:-kay-
Black Ajah Hunters pictures Hey -kay-, I thought your pictures to be lovely, at least those of Yukiri and Saerin, they really got to me, although I fail to spot the grey in Saerin's hair. Anyway, I was particularly interested in your picture of Seaine, as I never viewed her with her hair open and loose; rather, I saw it gathered in perhaps a bun or in a silver net (cf. Tamra Ospenya), not to mention that it should be more pitch-black, don't you agree? I hate to practice criticism, but I have a kind of special relationship to this women. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 07:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, thank you for your contribution! A note on the Yukiri, Seaine and Saerin portraits - I don't mind my fan art being used on the Wikia, I've even contributed a few myself. But as they've been painted by me, I would prefer them unaltered or un-reversed, particularly with Seaine and Yukiri. Also, if you don't mind, please credit me or link to my blog. Thanks! ```` Benjamin P. Roque (www.jieroque.blogspot.com) Concerning Saerin Asnobar's latest portrait Hi there -kay-, again, here to practice criticism, and I am terribly, terribly sorry for it, but as an Aes Sedai (at least in spirit, even if not in oath) I find it my duty to intervene :P Saerin's latest portrait is wonderful and stunning like all your visual contributions - I particularly liked the one of Doesine, portraying one of those rare moments when she did wear yellow, as she was known for not doing so very often - but Saerin looks old in the latest portrait of her, and she's not supposed to look old, nor young - she is an Aes Sedai. She's a bit too wrinkly, if you get my meaning? I'm so sorry for criticising one of the few people with the skill and talent and interest to make portraits of these marvellous people! ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 13:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Concerning Siuan and the Keepers Hi there -kay-, just a sister of the Blue here (you might recall me). Just wanted to clarify why I went in and worked with some of your articles: mainly for grammatical purposes, which I hope you do not receive as negative criticism, as it isn't, I'm just glad we can help each other out. And some of your speculative ideas are extraordinary, I never thought of them myself! As for the post in the Keeper of the Chronicles page, I changed Seaine's notion on Siuan's strength (where you probably meant saidar) to that of her character instead. You see, in the post you are referring to the event where Seaine put Siuan's name forward, which would have been publicly in the Hall, where she would never, ever have spoken of another sister's strength with saidar - you just don't. Your other observations are correct - a sister's strength with saidar is decisive for every aspect of her life, including her chances to be raised to the Amyrlin Seat, and yes, in times of turmoil (which was assuredly the case after at least two, possibly three, murdered Amyrlins) the Tower has a tendency to elect their young. You might remember how the legendary Deane Aryman was far too young, being raised at age 72, and Rashima Kerenmosa wasn't exactly retired either. It was just this notion on strength, you see, for the case is that Seaine would never, ever have spoken of another sister's strength in the Hall of the Tower, and I doubt (even if I don't have my copy of ACoS nearby) that she even thought of it in those terms. Thank you very much for all your good work on here! Keep it up! ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 06:46, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Concerning Siuan and the unknown "other four" Hi there -kay-, thanks for clarifying! I must admit, I'm curious as well - at first we'd have to think back on what Aes Sedai we do know who haven't been sisters for all that long. That list is short; in fact, I can't imagine very many at all. Leane Sharif and Moiraine may have been candidates, or Sheriam Bayanar; Moiraine was on Siuan's level before their respective power-reducing incidents, and Sheriam and Leane also on the same level (one below Siuan and Moiraine) before Leane's stilling and healing. That would be all four from the Blue Ajah; an unlikely idea. Andaya Forae is a reasonable choice; she was always expected to become a Sitter, which she also became, although around 30 years too soon, as she was unknowingly part of the Too Young Sitters conspiracy machinated by the Ajah Heads loyal to the White Tower during the schism. She would have been a full sister only a little longer than 50 years at the time of Siuan's raising to the Seat; she is described as around 70 years an Aes Sedai towards the end of the series, that would put her at 60, or slightly below 60, at the time Siuan was raised. Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan had the necessary saidar strength, and is within the age span, but we all know the reasons she wasn't put forward. The Browns have no one I come to think of, nor the Yellows. The Green have a few within the proper age and power gap, such as Myrelle Berengari and Joline Maza (neither was weak, Myrelle the slightly stronger of the two, and also more of a leader than the flamboyant and wild-tempered Joline). Now that I think of it, Doesine Alwain of the Yellow is not too weak, and within the right age span. She may have been considered too uncontrolled though; her boyish temper may have been a reason to put her off the hook. Those are the ideas I can come up with at the moment. I'm afraid I can't continue my rant; I'm baking, and I need to go tend the dough. Any ideas yourself? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 09:20, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Concerning Siuan and the other four Now that was a good one! Kiruna is definitely an alternative; Paitar Nachiman can't be any more than 60, at the maximum 70, which puts his sister in the right age category. Bera I suspect to be somewhat older. Kiruna and Juilaine are reasonable candidates. Good thinking. Indeed, good riddance there; I didn't think of the fact that Leane and Sheriam and Co were raised later. I'd say we've found our four, or at least the pool they were taken from. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 13:55, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : Kiruna, Andaya, Beonin and Kwamesa are all likely choices, but the three first outstrip Kwamesa; she is only mentioned as stronger than most, yet not very particular otherwise. Kiruna, on the other hand, is an important political figure in her home nation of Arafel. Andaya is one of the most skilled mediators of the Gray. And Beonin is renowned for her ability to sniff out murderers. However, let's not forget Leane, I still consider her a viable option :P : ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 07:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Concerning the Green Amyrlins Hi there -kay-, just a sister of the Blue here again. When stating that the Green Ajah managed to have seven sisters of their own elected Amyrlin Seat in the last 1000 years, did you count those before Siuan Sanche? After all, Cadsuane was elected Amyrlin Seat at the end of AMoL. Did you count her in? If not, should we, or should we leave it at seven Amyrlins for historical reasons? What do you think? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 05:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Saidin Strength Rankings? On the Saidin page... What's your source for the power rankings? I don't believe the WoT Companion has been released yet. Moynal12 (talk) 16:09, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Moynal12 What is your source for the saidin strength rankings, or is it your own personal opinion? New info from the Companion Thanks for adding new information from the Companion. One thing, though. In the future, simply move the page with one name (i.e. Lyrelle) to its full name. This is so we have all the characters at their proper page. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ---- 17:41, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Moving pages I took care of the redirect pages. In the future, though, you can simply move the page. Next to the Edit button, there should be a down arrow. Click on the arrow and there will be an option to move the page. The next page will let you put in the new page name and give you the option to leave behind a redirect and to follow the resultant page. Also, in the new pages, please add in the category sort option. This lets the character page be sorted properly in character-dominant categories. Here is the syntax: Included in this, please capitalize any letters that would usually be lowercase. For example, even though "al'Thor" usually starts with a lowercase letter, for purposes of alphabetization and categorization, the name would be capitalized, like this: Let me know if you have any problems or questions about either items. Also, thanks for all of you contributions recently! Great job! ---- 02:02, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Forsaken The Companion is just as canon as anything in the WoT universe, and the fact that it was written after the novels means that contradictions between it and the novels are simply considered retcons now. Whatever officially licensed material is published most recently has the greater canonical value, and the Companion was written and licensed by the people who own the WoT IP using Jordan's own notes. Unless you have some argument as to why the Companion is not canon, then as the most recently published official WoT material, it's rankings of the Forsaken and anyone else are simply to be considered as fact. Whether there are contradictions or not is irrelevant. --Alucard10001 (talk) 11:21, June 20, 2016 (UTC) In response to your last comment on my talk page; I did read your comment, and my point still stands. As the most recently published official WoT source, the Companion is the most canonically relevant thing we have. Contradictions between new and old source material are typically viewed as retcons in favor of new source material, or compromises the require in-universe explanations such as "strength" between the Forsaken not being limited to the raw Power they can draw on, but also including other skills and abilities they have as channelers. If you want team Jordan to edit the Companion or make a new edition, write them a letter or take some other similar action. But until such time as they edit it or choose to make another reference book, there is nothing to be done about it. The Companion stands as the most recent addition to the canon, and your opinions about it don't matter, just like how Star Wars fans can't just write off TCW or the PT despite the plot holes they create in the canon of Star Wars. Also, (and I don't know if you know this), but there are two power scales for channeler's strength in the Power; one that was made before the discovery of Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve by the White Tower, and one that was made before it. Perhaps that is simply confusing you.--Alucard10001 (talk) 21:02, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Again, it doesn't matter, and it doesn't change my point. If you've got a problem with what they wrote, take it up with them. As I said before, contradictions in source material require in-universe explanations on a wiki page. If you want to whine about inconsistencies in the source material, start a thread on a chat board or on the Forsaken talk page. Don't inset it into the article itself. Oh, and also, stop implying that I'm not reading your posts. If I wasn't reading them, I would never have noticed how terrible your grammar is. --Alucard10001 (talk) 21:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) homemade low quality pictures I'm courious about why you insist on keeping those horrible pictures of characters. They are essentially identical, looks extremly artificial and add precisely ZERO to the pages they are in. If you want them because you made them, put them up on an arts page, not the bloody wiki. There already are better and more correct pictures of all those characters and they look like the work of a 10 year old. They give every vharacter the exact same body type and they are UGLY. Removing them was a public service. ' 14:59, July 28, 2016 (UTC)' Concerning sourcing Hello there -kay-! Sister of the Blue here - I haven't been on in a while, but I am still getting updates on what's going on here on the wiki, and I must say I am concerned about your lack of sourcing. If you are adding valid canon information, feel free and go ahead - but do quote where you got that information! The last page I looked closer at was that of Tesien Jorhald, and much of it floundered me (mostly because of the, if that is indeed the case, fact that she was Black) - unless you source properly, these kinds of stunning statements look like your personal speculations. You have a responsibility to the community and to all readers of Jordan's masterpiece to maintain a proper online encyclopaedia. It has to follow an academic standard. Thanks for your cooperation. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 18:19, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Tesien Hello -kay-! Thank you for your swift reply. I'm glad that you could correct someone else's mistakes, although they weren't yours, which I apologise for having claimed. However, numerous other examples of inadequate sourcing remain, and it is unprecedented to leave them that way. I would have helped you out in this, but I do not have the Companion in my possession yet. Also, fully aware that I'm playing the devil's advocate, we cannot be entirely sure that Tesien is the same Highest as the one killed by Ishamael for the Vileness - if the Companion only states that the former Highest also was Black, then that is the case, but Tesien became Highest in the 830s and would have been Highest for 160 years. Does the Companion explicitly state that it is Tesien? ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 05:12, September 26, 2016 (UTC) You should probably remove the images of people you have put on various pages. They were made using heromaker, or heroforge, or whatever it's called these days, a software for making custom superhero looking things, using preset parts. They are not particularly representative of the people in the articles. 02:48, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Caraighan Hello there -kay-! As usual, a sister of the Blue here. I reacted with some surprise to your statement that Caraighan was not an Amyrlin Seat, and while I cannot provide a source myself, my instinctive reaction is to note that it has been public knowledge for a long time that Caraighan was raised to the Amyrlin Seat. When I joined the wiki, Caraighan was listed under "legendary Amyrlins" in the Amyrlin Seat page. I am confident that there is a source, but do turn to Mainphramephreak/Willie for a definite answer. ASisterOfTheBlue (talk) 05:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Help. Heu, hello. You seem to be a rather important poster here. Is there anything which could be done to erase the garbage pages create by trolls lately? Or a way to contact an active admin about that? Sorry for disturbing, ut it seems the problem just keeps getting worst. Hardric (talk) 23:30, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Re- Remocing pictures Hey man (or woman). I didn't really mean to be offensive or anything (and if you were the one who put all of the pictures there then I really am sorry if I offended you), I was just trying to be funny with my explainations. The thing is, I do stand by my opinions. I made sure that the pages that I took pictures off of had other pictures of the characters, so that the page wasn't just a block of text. I genuinely was just trying to be helpful, as those pictures have been bothering me for years. Honestly, cutting stuff is part of editing, so I don't see why taking stuff down shouldn't be allowed, but I'd love to have more conversation about it. I'll hold off on taking stuff out if you want to keep talking about it, but it's just my opinion that those character pictures don't really help, as they're pretty generic and kind of all look the same. Again, sorry if I offended you, and I'll try to be more professional in the future. -Nlangberg New maps So, I came back to this site earlier this week feeling nostalgic for the WOT series and was pretty excited to see some new info on the other NE nations, namely maps of Mar Haddon, Maredo, etc. But after actually looking at them I'm kind of curious as to where and how these borders came from. Are they just your own guess, or is there some new info that puts the borders where they are? For example, your map of Far Madding puts it outside the territory of your map of Maredo. So either the city is in the wrong spot, or your map needs to go further north. The map of Mar Haddon seems like it should extend both further north and south based on the sources from TWWOT. And there doesn't seem to be any information added alongside your map of Goaban. That one I'm especially curious about where you got the borders for, since I can't find any information on the country at all. 15:36, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Poor editing As I've stated, before the Companion, flawed or not, is the newest piece of WoT IP that has been officially published by Team Jordan and Tor. If you want to make out-of-universe assertions about it, do it somewhere in the Trivia section or make a new section. The wiki is an in-universe guide to the series, not a blog where you can air grievances about the IP. Issues with the consistency of the source material require in-universe explanations. The information about the angreal and potential issues with the strength of the characters was not false either, it was me attempting to do what you appear to be incapable of; putting forth a reasonable, in-universe explanation for the inconsistencies in the source material. Additionally, and I'm afraid I just have to be blunt about this; your writing is atrocious. Just to grab a couple of examples from the Forsaken page; "for instance we can see in the Companion the article relative to Cadsuane and the one relative to Nicola, that are contradicting to each other" or "when they are totally in contradiction also with the main books of the series." I mean, really? That constitutes acceptable sentence structure and grammar to you? I've already contacted an admin by the name of Mainphramephreak to sort out the problem; having to continually make that article readable is getting to be a pain. Alucard10001 (talk) 02:59, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::On a wiki such as this one, continuity errors require either an in-universe explanation for their existence, or none at all. The levels given by the Companion must stand because that's how fictional IPs work, and it's not your place to decide their validity even if there are internal consistency errors. You don't own the IP, you aren't involved in publishing the material, you don't get to make those decisions. You are adding out-of-universe POV edits where they should not be. As for your writing, I sincerely wish you were a capable writer because it would have saved me some small amount of exasperation. But you aren't, and frankly someone who is barely capable of writing at a grade school level really shouldn't be editing articles. Especially not important ones. Now like I said before, I've referred the matter to an admin, and I'm leaving it be until such time as they have resolved it. Alucard10001 (talk) 01:29, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Regarding recent edits The Notes tag on Jahar Narishma's page was not deleted by me, though I'm sure the wiki is saying so. I'm quite aware of the importance of the source code in the wiki. I believe things are being buggy right now. For instance, I edited a page for language content earlier this week and the wiki gave me an award for adding tags. I didn't touch a single tag and yet - bam - here's an award! And on top of that the notes tag was removed which I immediately replaced. The notes on Jahar's page must have done the same thing and I didn't notice. However, on the subject of notes - I believe you should utilize the source code to cite the TWoTC. On many numerous instances text in the body of pages says "according to the TWoTC, this person's strength level is (insert value)." Proper wiki citation etiquette is to make the statement in the text then provide the code for the cite. One does not say "according to this book...." This is why the notes code exists. Here is the code Willie provided us for TWoTC: , Subject}} For the sake of due diligence I'm going to go back through my history and validate that the notes tags haven't been deleted from any other pages I've recently worked on. Servant of All (talk) 04:26, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Regarding Section Headers To address your query about character section headers, we should be following standard templates. For a character the sections would be: *A short one or two line intro *Header title "Appearance and Abilities" - This is where you flesh out the person. Things like personality, skills, mannerisms, and what they look like. *Header title "History" - Everything they've done up until the beginning of the stories *Header title "Activities" - What they'e done during the stories *Very rarely the header title "Legacy" and usually only if they are dead - this is where you describe any impact they left on the world. If they are alive at the end of A Memory of Light this section automatically will not apply. For an example of this used well see my finished work for Aemon al Caar al Thorin For Nations or cities the format is: *A short one or two line intro *Header title "geography" *Header title "History" *Header title "Government" *Header title "Culture" *Header title "Economics and trade" *Header title "Recent Events" For an example of this used well see my finished work for Emond's Field For Battles the format is: *A short one or two line intro *Background *Prelude to Battle *Deployment and Disposition of Forces *Tactical Assessment *The Battle *Aftermath *Legacy For an example see my extensive work on the Battle of the Tarendrelle River, a page of which I am most proud to have created and grown to its current grandeur. Servant of All (talk) 04:55, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Art I know you've gotten this feedback from others in this community. I'm going to be candid with you. Placing repetitive stock images across the wiki cheapens the collective effort. There are fantastic artists out there who have devoted months and years to Robert Jordan's world. Ariel Burgess being the official artist sanctioned by Harriet Rigney which is the reason her art is being moved to the top. Your contributions - while diligent - are simply not a value add. There are posts higher up on your talk page where others attempted to address this with you. I sense that you wish to defend your work, I get it. My strength lies in my use of the English language and I would feel the same way if the paragraphs I crafted were heavily modified. But I would also accept it if the modification efforts were a value-add. My advice to you is to use your artistic focus to create new and different images that speak directly to who these characters are. Because honestly, when these stories are read, nobody experiences Aviendha, Matrim Cauthon, or Mesaana as standing vertically rigid with their left bent at the elbow presenting a balled fist. Which is what every single picture does. Create something new for each person.Servant of All (talk) 03:59, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Nynaeve's Picture Example Kay - the picture you supplied as an example of an "awful" picture is in fact an offical image that comes from the The World of Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time and was drawn by Todd Cameron Hamilton. The fact that you do not know this is disappointing and indicates that you are either not paying attention to canon source material or you are ignorant that these things even exist. I'm not a fan of the images from that book either, but it is OFFICIAL which gives it all the weight it needs to be on the page. I already explained to you that the repetitive stock images do not add value. I'm not going to pursue this pedantic conversation further. You've been told this by other contributors and I'm sure its going to come up again with someone else who joins the community and sees the same thing.Servant of All (talk) 18:59, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Verin's strength level Hi -kay-, Just have seen your correction on Verin's ability to open Gateways and I'd argue whether she was able to Travel. In TGH she admits that she could not use a Portal Stone and also she explains that only those could use them who also could Travel. Since she already had the angreal when she first appears, it is not obvious that she only needed the angreal when she wanted to open a large Gateway or she needed it all the time. Can you refer to anything which contradicts that logic? BTW, are you ever available for chat? :) Best, S. Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 15:04, October 20, 2018 (UTC) – – – – – I can't see you being available in the chat-room. Is this the only way to send mesages to each other? Publishing another message on the Talk-walls? Best, S. Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 17:57, October 20, 2018 (UTC) – – – – – I'm online on Fandom chat today CEST 2:30-11:00PM and logged in. Also open for other possibilities, hangouts, Threema, email, anything but not this "highly-userfriendly" (sarcasm!) channel. :) Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 12:29, October 21, 2018 (UTC) – – – – – Hi, I'm still editing the page you have just corrected. What will happen now if I save my version? I think it will overwrite what you have changed. :/ Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 11:33, November 4, 2018 (UTC) – – – – – Unfortunately I lost the whole second vision because I couldn't merge your changes with mine and this editor does not seem to be advanced enough to keep the changes cashed. :(( Just a few hours of work. :( . I have to rewrite it. Please do not change anything until I finished the whole page, all 9 visions. I try to keep in mind what have you changed. Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 12:11, November 4, 2018 (UTC) – – – – – The history ony works if you have managed to save. Merging comes before that step and apparently there was no way back. The text was lost on that very moment I clicked to review the differences. :/ Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 14:28, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Shanna'har I'm not sure how to set up another link to what Shanna'har actually is. The link goes back to the chapter of the same time. Would you know how to separate this out into the chapter page AND the event of what it is. Cheers--GuanYu79 (talk) 06:29, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Cheers for that. How do you delete a page, a new one which is jibberish has just been made--GuanYu79 (talk) 23:57, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey looking at Welyn Kajima's page. It sees he was demoted to soldier. I can't seem to find that anywhere in the books. Could you please reference thanks--GuanYu79 (talk) 00:54, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Ah that makes more sense now. The wording was ambiguous. Also I hated where someone has written Turning for affiliation. I noticed you changed it to The Shadow for Welyn which I completely agree on. Shall we turn all who were turned to affiliation =The shadow? --GuanYu79 (talk) 20:59, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Grammar "it mentioned" vs. "it is mentioned". I am somewhat sure that the second one is the correct one. Are you a native speaker of English? also "in the pocket" vs. "into the pocket" it is already "in the pocket" vs. he tucked it "into the pocket" Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 21:15, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Wondering thoughts in articles Hi -kay- first of all, Happy New Year to you! :) I have just checked your edit quickly, on the article of Sarainya Vostovan. You have added this sentence only: "It is not clear why she chose to join the Kin instead of returning to her noble family." '' Why it is important to mark here that the clear intention is not revelaed of her decision? She could channel and after ten years of White Tower obviously wanted to use her ability and maybe did not find appealing to go back to her family and bear the shame that she did not make it... or there can be anything else as a reason. What I am missing is the importance of the question. I would remove that sentence of yours, since it is not factual information, and we could add to many statements of many articles that it is unclear why this or that happened but this supposed to be a wiki where facts are written down with references, and not wonderings, unless of course there is a good reason of that wondering. What is your opinion? Best, – – – – – – RE: Yeah, but as I said: if we start giving such wonderings to the articles, we could raise those questions everywhere throught the whole story. This site is a wiki. So that your "wondering" over why she did or did not do something is not fitting to the article. Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 19:45, January 1, 2019 (UTC) –– – – – – ––– : I fear that what you wrote is not exact, this wiki is made by fans for fans, there is the possibility to write such statements if someone think it is necessary (eventually separated in a specific section if you prefer). If you read well the articles they are full of considerations about many matters, the policy is to add as many information as we can so other fans can have a better understanding of any subject.---kay- (talk) 08:28, January 2, 2019 (UTC) –– – – – – ––– RE: ''"(eventually separated in a specific section if you prefer)" Exactly. Your wondering thoughts should go to your Blog and you can link it marked as "fan theory" to the main page. Articles are full of consideration by the lack of structure. They are slowly but getting cleared up. Adding "as many information as we can" would lead to a mess, when one reads an article and cannot trust the information on it whether it has a reliable source or someone just made it up. You can put as many information as you wish to your own Blog, that is the room for opinions. You can link your opinion to articles marked as "fan theory". In this way it is obvious that those are your thoughts and they are not based on reliable sources. Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 17:17, January 2, 2019 (UTC) – – – – – – : "It seems that you are not grasping one important thing, this wiki was born as a fans work for other fans, to add info and consideration, it is not a simple way to copy WOT Companion (which is full of errors, by the way) from paper to a website, but exactly to give and make confrontations about the various info we have collected; also, as you can see, it is a collection of fans pictures, maps, other materials.... it is not a simple collection of official only and approved material by the publishing houses... it is right that we can argue about opinions, or comments, or how something is written, but it is not right to impede this kind of things, we can argue or discuss also how to organize articles and sections, but not stop others to work for the community in this way... I dont need a personal blog for fans theories... there are many around.... by the way I want also to underline that a comment like the one I did for Sarainiya is not a fan theory but I simply drew attention to something without making my conclusion about it (so it is why it was not put on a fan theories section of the article), I hope you can see the difference... : ---kay- (talk) 09:39, January 4, 2019 (UTC) " – – – – – RE: It may seem like that to you. I wish there would be more active memebers on this wiki to share their opinions with us. I appriciate your activity on this wiki, -kay-, no matter what's your motivation to do it like that. Just wanted to make that clear before I answer you. Errors are part of life, so are part of wikis. Check Wikipedia; "While this source says X, the other source says Y." That is what a wiki is for. To collect facts with sources and leave to the reader to think about the conclusions. You say: "to give and make confrontations about the various info". No, a wiki is not a place for confrontations. Those are called forums, blogs or Talk pages. You have your own blog provided by Fandom to share your thoughts and have talks with others. So does every article provide a Talk-page where you can confont your ideas with others. The reason why Fandom does it that way is to support you in keeping articles clean from factually inaccurate information and arguments. If there is a known source of a pice of information then it can go to the article. If no source, then it can go to a theory page, marked as a fan theory. Fan pictures are also warmly welcomed in fan-galeries with reference to their artitsts, to avoid having hundreds of fan pictures in various quality on the same article. (Who could decide whose art is more worthy to go to an article otherwise?) Best, Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 18:40, January 4, 2019 (UTC) – – – – – – – : "Look at Cadsuane article in this wiki: in the Wheel of Time Companion it is stated that she has a level of strength at 5(+8) but this is in great contradiction to what is stated in the main books of WOT and also in the same Companion article about Nicola; if you follow your way you in this wiki would write only the level given in the Companion, instead the community of this wiki added more info and comments about it, trying to clarify the contradiction. " -kay- (talk) 15:08, January 6, 2019 (UTC) RE: Absolutely the opposite. (And I am quoting myself here from my previous reply...) "Errors are part of life, so are part of wikis. Check Wikipedia; "While this source says X, the other source says Y." That is what a wiki is for. To collect facts with sources and leave to the reader to think about the conclusions." In the case of Cadsuane, all information goes to the article with their sources. Informing the reader that yes, there are contradicting info about the character. That's how a wiki should operate. Also that's why wondering about what could be or couldn't be the reason of a decision of a certain character is still belongs to a forum or blogpost. Because there's no source. Not even contradicting ones. Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 18:03, January 6, 2019 (UTC) – – – – – – – : "Well I think that what I added about Sarainya is this second kind of info, deduced from the books, I did not theorize anything, I only underlined the strangeness of her behavior. But if you want I can extract that lines from where they are, and create a special section in the article about them, informing that are info deducted. : I want to point out that this wiki since the start has been enriched by all the three kinds of info.---kay- (talk) 12:55, January 9, 2019 (UTC) RE: I understand your point of view. My aim is to make this wiki as reliable as a wiki should be. So that sources need to be added and theories and opinions need to be cleary marked as theory and opinion. (PS: you accidentally deleted part of our conversation. I restored it for the sake of understanding.) Sophiae.seraphim (talk) 23:03, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Kayen Yokata Hey man, Kayen Yokata still appears as living as of amol. For some reason a number of characters are still appearing as living even when I have corrected status to deceased. Are you able to help please--GuanYu79 (talk) 08:50, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Awesome thanks man. No way I would have found that one by myself. I have interpreted the living category to mean that they are living by the end of the book. If they died, I delete it.--GuanYu79 (talk) 08:37, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Incorrect Tag Kay - You just added the tag "Aes Sedai after the Breaking" to the Aes Sedai Chowin Tsao who lived during the Free Years. This tag now needs to be removed. This tag is for Aes Sedai who lived between the end of the breaking of the world and the end of the Trolloc Wars. The description at the top of the tag's page explains. Servant of All (talk) 03:21, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Liandrin's Page Kay - I must again reverse your revision. While it it true that Amadicia was under whitecloak control overall, this does not extend to the Aren Estate at the time of Liandrin's capture. Read Winter's Heart Chapter 10. Asne Zeramene remembers it as follows: You are assuming that the invasion of Amadicia - and specifically Amador - implies 100% whitecloak control of the surrounding area. This is incorrect. Whitecloaks controlled Amador, but not the town where the Aren Estate was located. At the time of the Seanchan invasion the Prophet's mobs had overrun the region. Before the Whitecloaks could end the civil unrest they were themselves overwhelmed and it was the Seanchan that dealt with the mobs. You also need to know that Liandrin's page has been a pet project of mine. Her's is the test page I'm working on that will become a template model for the overhaul and re-design of many character pages to come. I am not yet done - I have to finish my series re-read to catch the final tidbits of Liandrin's story, but the page at this point is about 90% done. Everything has been meticulously researched with citations provided. I know what I am talking about. Servant of All (talk) 02:28, May 27, 2019 (UTC)